pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Blacksheep Casino Company
Hours, Tables, Location Open from 6pm until late, every day (opens at 3pm on Sundays). Closes when enough people leave that the game(s) can't continue. Phone: 530-676-4251 or 530-676-4232. 2 tables. 3181 Cameron Park Dr, Cameron Park CA. 30 miles east of Sacramento, in the foothills of the Sierra mountain range. Take the Cameron Park Drive exit from US 50 and go north, and drive until you're sure this can't possibly be the right way to go, since you're on a winding mountain road with no houses or business in sight. Suddenly, poof! A strip shopping center appears, and Blacksheep is in it. Games No-limit hold 'em: They only spread no-limit here, but the blinds vary on each night. Buyins appear to always be $40-$200. Blinds are either $1/$2 (Mon-Thu) or $2/$5 (Fri-Sun). This is an incredibly small but very nice card club that serves the residents up in the foothills. It's connected to a bar. Game Info 200 NL was energetic and crazy, and fun. Rake: differs depending on the blinds. On 1/2 nights, the rake is from $3-$5 (apparently depending on pot size?). On 2/5 nights, the rake is from $4-$6. No flop, no drop. Posting: New players do not need to post. Shuffling: Hand shuffled. No machines available. Wait Time With only two tables, wait times are random; either there's a seat, or there's no seat and a waiting list which might take up to an hour, or there's no table going and a waiting list to form a table. Tournaments * Sundays, 3pm. NLHE. $40+$10 buyin with $25 addon; or $90+$10 buyin with $50 addon. Depends on which Sunday it is. Tournament pays only first three places; max 20 players. * Sit and go tournaments on Mon, Tue, and Thu night; when they get ten people, they start. Mon and Thu it's $25+$5; Tue is $50+$5 and a turbo. * They'll play a pickup "mini sit and go" if they've got 4-5 people and they're waiting for a fuller table before kicking off the NLHE game. Jackpots I don't think they have any jackpots. Atmosphere This is a pleasant and very nice card room. For being so small (only two tables), it's fairly spacious. The large windows let in a lot of light, since it's in a strip mall storefront. The bar it's connected to is not obnoxiously loud, and the connection is through a short hallway, so it's removed enough that you don't feel like you're in a "back room". Quite the contrary, in fact. The staff is very pleasant and friendly, and often joins in on the game to fill it out, if warm bodies are needed. Neighborhood: You're in a clean poker room in a shopping center on a remote mountain road. There is no one around for miles. Gorgeous area. Parking: There's not a lot of parking, but since the rest of the shopping center (except the minimart) closes at night, you can use all the spaces. It's sort of an awkward lot, but it can probably fit around 40 cars. Tables and Chairs: Standard 9-player tables with very nice felt, standard fixed-leg chairs. Service and Comps You can ask the staff to get you a drink from the bar, and they will. Every now and then, a waitress from the bar comes into the room and asks if you'd like anything. They also serve whatever food the bar has, which isn't a lot, but the night I was there was a hefty and tasty-looking Shepherd's Pie. Links * Official Blacksheep website * Nearest competitor is probably the Folsom Lake Bowl. I'd play at Blacksheep instead, unless I was desparate to play low fixed-limit. Visited By Wiki Authors Visited by MarkT in Feb 2006. Category:Casinos